wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
Wiggle Time (re-recording) is a re-recording video over the real Wiggle Time. ''They have done re-recording songs on the video which are *Get Ready To Wiggle *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Whenever I Hear This Music *Henry The Octopus *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Marching Along *Dorothy's Birthday Party Song List #Get Ready To Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear #Captain Feathersword #Uncle Noah's Ark #Ponies #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry The Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Magic Club Music - Greg's Magic Trick #I Love It When It Rains #Quack Quack #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) Live In Concert songs *Wave To Wags *Five Little Ducks *Wiggly Medley Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says that are you awake now Jeff and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'Song 1': Get Ready To Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. *'Song 2 : Here Comes A Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells the Captain, "No more tickling," but the Captain tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain no more tickling, and Captain says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'''Song 3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Browns farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. *'Song 5': Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur that she is green with yellow spots, wears a white floppy hat and she loves to eat roses and she even sings "romp bomp a chomp." And then they sing a song all about Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 6': Dorothy The Dinosaur *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another purple shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry The Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Magic Greg does the Magic trick from the original Wiggle Time by doing the colouring book trick. *'Gregs Magic Trick': Colouring Book Trick *'Song 10': Magic Club Music Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love It When It Rains Fade Clouds Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but it flies in the air and lands on the ground again. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. *'Song 12': Quack Quack Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) After the video, three live concert songs are played. *Wave To Wags *Five Little Ducks *Wiggly Medley The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Release Dates Australia: May 2, 1998 America: August 1, 2000 UK: March 19, 1999 Also See *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *Wiggle Time Wiggle Time Previews #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Hot Potato Music Video #Disney Channel #Playhouse Disney Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Song #Niclelodeon Logo #Rugrats Movie 1998 #Rugrats Videos #Nick Jr Logo #Blue's Clues #Little Bear Video #Peanuts #Blue's Big Musical #Nicktoons 2000 Verison Videos #Nickelodeon 2000 Verison Videos #Good Burger Comming Soon 2000 Version #Nick Jr CBS Opening Bumper #Face The Wiggles #Face Curtain Out Of Control #Nick Jr CBS Closing Bumper #Nick Jr Videos 2000 Version #More Barney's Songs #Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Re-recorded